Oneshots!
by LovesBooks-28
Summary: I really love this new cute couple. They are great. Damon and Rose are totally adorible. So here are some chapters about them. Hope you enjoy it...I gave up when she ya know... soo...
1. Blood Exchange

I am Breigh. This is my first story on fanfiction. Hahaha my computer says this is misspelled. Anyway, this is about Vampire Diaries. The latest episode I saw was that Rose and Damon had sex. Stefan was comforting Elena. Katherine had just told her about her life. Bonnie was talking to that witch guy, Luka (IDK if I spelled that right) And also, Luka's dad was helping Elijah This is about Rose and Damon, though. May have a little of other characters and other relationships.[Sorry Idk the name of the episode]

So this is just Rose and Damon's POV. I'm NOT doing anything M it will be romantic.U get 2 C a diff, sweet side of Damon. Aside of Damon that Katherine claimed he had.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Vampire Diaries. I just own **_**this **_**particular story.**

It starts in a random part. Kinda. Rose and Damon are in Damon's bedroom.

Rose's POV

Damon and I were kissing. He was amazing. Well his tongue was anyway. And his lips. "Mmmm" I said as our tongues were battling for survival. "How far are you planning on going with this?"

"As long as you'd like" He replied seductively. His hands were moving. They were going down my waist, moving further and further towards my butt. _Ahh, _I thought. There they go. He was squeezing my butt now. Softly and firmly all at once.

I whispered in his ear, "Well I wouldn't mind if we went all" I put my hands on his chest. "the" I pulled off his shirt "way" I laid my hands back on his now bare chest. He smirked and pulled me closer. About two seconds later, I felt him tugging on my shirt. I gave in after a little. He slid it off with his vampire speed. I could tell he was getting restless. I was too.

By the next 10 seconds, I was just in a bra and underwear and he in his striped boxers. His mouth was on my neck. "Damon. Why do you do this?"

"Why I do I do what, my love?"

"Why do you make me feel this way?" I answered.

"Because you love it, darling." He smiled masochistically.

"Unfortunately, you are correct." I said. I gasped as he opened his mouth and put his tongue on my neck.

"Just like I love your accent."

I spoke "I knew you couldn't resist it." He opened his mouth to nibble on my neck.

"Do you think I could have a taste of you?" He asked.

"I suppose you could if I can try some of you." I offered. He nodded, and I could feel his fangs slither on my pulse.

"Let me know if I hurt you and I'll stop. I've never done this before" He mumbled. His teeth closed in on my vein fast, and I could feel him take my blood.

It was very quick. "I'm so sorry, my love! I'm so sorry!" His voice was panicky. I had no idea what he was going on about.

"Let me do it, now." I said wanting to know why he was so anxious. He seemed to think about it for a moment.

"Alright." He finally considered.

I was fast. He tasted so good! I loved this feeling! Suddenly, I was bombarded with images. I saw him as a boy with his little brother. They were laughing and running. Next, was him as a teenager. He and Stefan were playing football. Then, it was him in the war. He shot a man and I could feel his guilt. Even though the man was on the other side, he felt bad. He had taken a life. When the next snapshot of his life appeared in my head, I couldn't help but feel jealous. He was in bed with Katerina Patrova.

In all my thoughts, I didn't notice how much blood I was taking. I immediately quit.

"Why did you stop so fast?" He asked.

"What are you talking about? I was drinking for at _least _five minutes." I replied confused. "You were the one that finished too soon." I accused.

"I took too much blood. That's why I stopped"

"No, it was like a second. You couldn't have taken too much."

"Oh well. We'll figure this out tomorrow. I, for one, and fairly tired." He told me.

"Okay. Until morning then."

It was only a moment after we were curled in each other's arms that I realized that I had forgotten to ask him what he was sorry about. What had he seen in my mind? I only saw snippets of his. Has he seen _everything_? I was about to ask him what he saw when I heard his slow breathing and noticed he had fallen asleep. He was so cute asleep.


	2. I know I did the right thing

I'm not sure if this was clear or not, but this isn't a real story. I might make some of them longer. But most of these are one-shots. Sorry if you're disappointed. They are probably out of order and everything.

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own Vampire Diaries. I just own this particular story. **

P.s. Thanks for the reviews! If you want me to read your stories, I will. Just let me know

Damon's POV

I didn't know what to do. She was everything to me. Why would she leave me for Klaus? How could she do this to me? Doesn't she know how much I love her? I would go back and beg on my hands and knees to get her to take me back. I know that even if I _could_ convince her to be with me again, Klaus would come after us. We could run all we wanted away from that beast. But he would always come. And as long as I could get one last night with her; one amazing passionate night of love; I would be alright again. If I had that one night, Klaus could give me a slow and painful death, and I wouldn't mind. I wish would come and kill me now just for the hell of it. I mean I feel like I can't survive without her near. I am glad I still have my alcohol. Or I'd have drowned in sorrow long ago. But it is only now I realize that the drinking makes it worse.

Rose's POV

I was alone in Klaus' castle. He had gone to get blood from some poor family, I suppose. I didn't love him. I loved Damon. But, when I had spoken to Klaus, he told me it was me with he, or Damon with a stake through his heart. I knew I couldn't have Damon die at my accord. Maybe he'll be upset. Well I know he'll be upset. But I can't help him. I have to do what is best for him. And I know he loves Elena as well. Though I'm not happy about that, I am keeping her away from Klaus by doing this. If he has me, he'll stop messing Elena, Stefan, Damon, Bonnie, and Caroline. I have grown to like them. So even though this might make me sad, and may put my true lover in depression, I know I did the right thing. For me, him, and possible all of Mystic Falls.

And that is it! Hope you enjoyed it. I realize it's a bit depressing. But Sorry. Lol. Please review. I love opinions and ideas.


	3. My hero

Alright, here I am again! How is everyone? I assume you're all good. Lol. I had a pretty good day at school. I'm texting this cute guy! It's great

Sorry for not updating Any way, another chapter.

**DISCLAMER- I don't own Vampire Diaries. Just this particular story! **

P.s. I like the idea about making Damon save her. But I have that same idea for a different chapter that's been swarming in my mind since this morning at like 4:00 AM.

Rose POV

"He'll find you. I know he will! You'll finally get what you deserve!" I told him. I was angry! I was being pushed around and I couldn't do anything about it. He had control over me and I HATED it. See, since he's the original, he can make me do anything. Just like I can make a human do anything. I was defenseless!

"He could try, but he won't if he wants to see you again." He grinned horrifyingly.

I didn't realize this. But It was then that I saw where he was taking me. A room. A room with other people on it. I knew they weren't vampires by their image. But I also knew they weren't human. I suspected they were witches just because they weren't glaring at me. Werewolves normally do that. We were surrounded by ancient, elegant furniture and candles. I didn't know many spells. Or any really, but I knew that they were performing a powerful spell.

"What is going on here?" I asked. The only answer I got was a glance. "Answer me! Why do you want me here?" He still didn't answer. He just kept walking. I had to follow him.

Finally, he stopped at the end of a long corridor. He looked into my eyes as he spoke. "You're going to stay in here. And you won't leave unless someone comes to get you. Got it?" I nodded in a daze as he compelled me.

"What are you going to do? You can't use me for anything. I think I'd be better off if I died. I REFUSE to help you!"

"**I **wouldn't be better off if you died." He answered. "Now be quiet!"

So after about an hour, I heard a _**CRASH!**_ I looked up, astonished. **DAMON**

"What are you doing here?" I asked, worried.

"Saving you. Now do you want help or not?" He was rushing.

"Yes, but…." I stopped and looked down. "He said I have to stay here. He compelled me"

He looked angry "Just come with me! We'll try. Come one" He grabbed me up.

**Omg I know it totally suuucked! But I need help. I am coming with writers block. My friend tried to help. But Gosh. I suck. Sorry to disappoint. I was trying to get a good plan. But I lost it… **


	4. Author Note I hate these too Sorry

Okay Sooo I don't need a disclaimer because I'm ending this story. I suuuck at writing. So I'm maybe just going to update when I think of other ideas. So I guess I'n not ending it. Ik that things all need to be a one-shot. I can think of other stories for other books. One called **Megan Meade's Guide to the McGowan Boys.**

Maybe check it out? Thanks bye


End file.
